Gone
by Tana Satou
Summary: Lucy is ignored by most of the guild and gets kicked out of Team Natsu, and it turns out, she was just a replacement for Lisanna. Lucy leaves the guild to get stronger and her friends that didn't ignore her leave the guild to find Lucy and travel with her. Evil Lisanna, Rated T because I pretty much rate everything T. I don't know if I should do a pairing. ON HIATUS!


**Hey people, for some of you who have seen the stories I have written in the past you're probably like "Oh god, another one of her sh*tty stories." but, I had some f*cked up ideas back then. In this story, Lisanna is evil, I don't like her evil, but it fits with the damn plot. Also, excuse me if my chapters are short. I'm too lazy to actually get on my WPS Office (Which is slow sometimes) and type. So, I use the copy and paste method, which makes me write somewhat short chapters. Sorry if this sucks, it wouldn't get out of my damn mind. Now on to the story... OH! Before that I need to do disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything... except the plot. All characters and other stuff belong to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

It has been nearly 3 months since Lisanna 'came back from the dead'. The whole guild - except Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Mira and the Exceeds - has been ignoring me. I sat at the bar drinking my milkshake.

"Hey Luce, I need to talk to you!" Was I hearing things? Did I just hear Natsu finally talk to me?

"Yes?" I ask, "C-Can Lisanna join the team?" Natsu stuttered. "Sure! Why would I have a problem with that!?" I reply, grinning. Erza and Gray came over to us "What flamebrain means is that we want Lisanna to replace you. You're really weak without your keys and you always need to have protection." Gray says. "Yes, Lisanna is stronger than you. You're always complaining about your rent, you can do solo missions so you'll get paid the full reward and get stronger." Erza adds

What do they mean!? I've been going solo for nearly 3 months! I resisted the urge to punch one of them in the face. I tried to hold back my tears, but I failed miserably. I ran to the Master's office with tears streaming down my face. Mira, Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel and the Exceeds who were close enough to hear just started at Team Natsu with murderous auras surrounding them, even scaring Erza.

* * *

><p><strong>Makarov's P.O.V.<strong>

I hear a soft knock on my door **(A/N: I keep screwing up words today, my keyboard must hate me. DON'T HATE ME KEYBOARD!) **"Come in." I say. The door opened and I saw Lucy, crying. I quickly burned the porn magazine I was reading, "What is wrong my child?" I asked. "M-Master, I wish to leave the guild." Lucy said still crying, "I thought you liked it here!" I said very surprised. "I do, but it turns out I was just a replacement for Lisanna to Team Natsu." Lucy replied.

"THOSE IDIOTS!" I yelled, making Lucy flinch. "Master, I will only temporarily leave, I might be gone for about 6 years though." Lucy says. "I understand my child." I said sadly. I chanted something and Lucy's Fairy Tail insignia started to disappear, in about 3 seconds, Lucy's Fairy Tail insignia disappeared completely. "Mast- I mean Makarov, can you please not tell anyone about me leaving. Tell only Mira, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia and the Exceeds." Lucy said, she then went out of the guild doors. I swear to god, I think I saw Lisanna smirking!

I went out of my office "Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Mira, Happy, Carla and Pantherlily, I need to see you in my office!" I shouted over the commotion. "What did we do to get called up in Master's office?" Wendy asked worried. "You know, 75% here are not in trouble when you get called to the Master's office." Gajeel said.

They walked into my office, "My children, Lucy has left the guild." I said. "What?" Levy asked "Are you serious?". "I am serious." I replied, Levy, Wendy, Mira, Juvia and the Exceeds burst into tears, Gajeel shedded a tear, **(A/N: It would be weird if he burst into tears too, also, my keyboard is mad at me again...)** "Please do not tell anyone, they can figure it out on their own. If anyone asks you anything related to this, do not answer. If they pester you about it tell them that they need to find out themselves." I said.

They walked out of my office, trying not to show their tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Levy's P.O.V.<strong>

"I don't know why Lu-chan would leave the guild..." I whispered, I recalled what I heard when Team Natsu was talking to her, _"What flamebrain means is that we want Lisanna to replace you. You're really weak without your keys and you always need to have protection." that's what Gray said. I never thought I would say this, but... **THAT ****BASTARD!**_

_"Yes, Lisanna is stronger than you. You're always complaining about your rent, you can do solo missions so you'll get paid the full reward and get stronger." That's what Erza said, she might be scary, but she's never called someone weak before. When Lucy walked out, I swear I saw Lisanna smirking._

* * *

><p><strong>Lisanna's P.O.V.<strong>

_'Yes! Now that Lucy's gone, I finally have Natsu to myself! _I thought, when she was leaving I saw her right hand, no insignia. "Well Lisanna, I guess you're part of Team Natsu!" Natsu said happily. "Yeah!" I replied. "You idiots! Aren't you at least a _little _sorry for what you've done!?" Mira-nee asked us.

"Why should we?" Natsu asked "She's so weak, we don't need weak teammates." Mira-nee slapped Natsu on the face so hard that he fell down. "Mira-nee! Don't slap Natsu!" I screamed, attracting attention. "She was not weak! She was the strongest celestial spirit mage I ever knew!" Mira-nee screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"She left the guild because of you!" Mira yelled. "And?" Lisanna asked, not caring, Mira slapped Lisanna. "What was that for!?" Lisanna yelled.

"You don't care about a guild member leaving us!?"

"Why should I!?"

"I'm not your sister anymore! I don't want people to think I'm bad because of you!"

Mira, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel and the Exceeds ran up to Makarov's office. "Master, we would like to leave the guild. I hope we can find Lucy." Mira said, "Okay." Makarov replied. Their guild marks disappeared and then they left the guild, to hopefully join Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I still have f*cked up ideas. Updates every... 7 days. Hey, I have a life outside of FanFiction and I have to update the other story!<strong>


End file.
